<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>прямиком в ад by Kotyatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774511">прямиком в ад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin'>Kotyatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Experimental Style, Gay Pride, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ему двадцать два, он стоит под палящим июньским солнцем, на нем изнуряюще черная футболка с логотипом "пендрагон энтерпрайзес", а в руках сжат этот проклятый тяжеленный транспарант.<br/><i>"прайд парад прямиком в ад!"</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>прямиком в ад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: гомофобия и гомофобные пикеты, упоминание физического насилия.<br/>стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>это было почти смешно.<br/>
то, как мало о нем знал весь мир.<br/>
когда-то ему казалось, и хорошо, что никто не знает. так он был в безопасности, в своем маленьком мирке, только он и его большие секреты. он был в порядке.<br/>
но сейчас это чувство изолированности ощущается остро и больно, забирается под кожу, то и дело колет.<br/>
ему никогда не было так одиноко в гудящей толпе, как сейчас.<br/>
ему двадцать два, он стоит под палящим июньским солнцем, на нем изнуряюще черная футболка с логотипом "пендрагон энтерпрайзес", а в руках сжат этот проклятый тяжеленный транспарант.<br/>
<i>"прайд парад прямиком в ад!"</i><br/>
у этого хотя бы есть какая-то рифма. на остальных плакатах либо гадкие картинки, либо прямые оскорбления.<br/>
он делает это с пеленок. поначалу отец брал его на руки и возвышал, ревущего, над толпой, словно симбу из мультика. демонстрировал как доказательство, что геи (окей, папочка называл их не так) неспособны размножаться.<br/>
затем, когда артур подрос, они с морганой держали один плакат на двоих. он не умел еще читать, а она уже глотала книжку за книжкой, но это было совсем неважно, ведь они все равно не понимали, что там написано.<br/>
артур не может вспомнить, когда начались поучения и лекции, они, наверное, всегда были, только он был совсем крошкой и не мог помнить. утер скорее провозглашал, чем объяснял. ему было все равно, слушают его или нет.<br/>
еще давным-давно артур понял, что отца не переубедить. что такой будет его жизнь.<br/>
а сестра была другой. подростком она уже наслаждалась спорами с утером, а один раз попыталась разбить транспарантом его машину, курила с леоном и колдовала над байком в гараже, а потом ее забрала к себе моргауза. и артур остался с отцом один. не то что бы он винил моргану, конечно. любой бы... наверное.<br/>
артура мутит от самого себя.<br/>
он должен быть там, по другую сторону. там поют песни и несут красочные флажки, и лозунги там совершенно другие. там хорошо, там его бы, наверное, приняли, наверное, простили бы когда-нибудь за этот плакат.<br/>
но нельзя.<br/>
и он бы бросил свой никому не сдавшийся протест и ушел в закат, будьте уверены, но не то что бы это было так легко.<br/>
на самом деле все предельно просто.<br/>
артур уже привык, что отец узнает обо всем, даже если он пропадает в командировках и на встречах. у него всегда есть верные люди, которые доложат обо всем. артур не может снова скрываться, его обязательно найдут.<br/>
наверное, ему просто страшно.<br/>
наверное, он просто трус и предатель.<br/>
"эй, этот даже смешной," раздается оклик.<br/>
из-за полицейского ограждения на артура, улыбаясь, глядит чья-то ушастая физиономия. он, может, немного выше артура, такой худой и угловатый, будто кто-то взял и потянул за темные кудряшки вверх, вытянул в высоту. у него на куртке бесчисленное множество значков с флагами, которые артур различает пока с трудом. розовые, голубые, черные и желтые, радужные, они воинственно и гордо кричат с джинсовки.<br/>
"забавный, говорю, плакат у тебя! стишок получился!" повторяет незнакомец, пытаясь перекричать толпу, и показывает на своего патлатого спутника. "это гавейн, он собирает смешные, можно нам тебя сфоткать?"<br/>
"да, есть немного," как-то заторможенно отвечает артур совершенно не на тот вопрос. он не признается, но его застали врасплох. обычно в лицо ему кричат справедливо обидные слова, но никогда не относятся вот так.<br/>
"ты что, перегрелся?" фыркает тот, что гавейн. "да пойдем, мерлин, они все тут двинутые."<br/>
"да брось, ты же хотел."<br/>
"можете сфотографировать," подает голос артур.<br/>
"ты точно не против?" щурится мерлин.<br/>
забавное имя, птичье. глаза тоже.<br/>
"эмрис, ты бы его еще позировать попросил. давай по-быстрому да пошли."<br/>
"я могу и позировать," вздернув подбородок, на потеху гавейну заявляет артур. щелкает камера. мерлин благодарно улыбается.<br/>
а в следующую секунду раздается мерзкий лязг ограждения<br/>
и мерлину в щеку впечатывается чей-то кулак.<br/>
он не падает, он просто смотрит, застывший.<br/>
раздается чей-то крик.<br/>
толпа движется, страшно загудев, хаотично, грозя превратиться в давку, в побоище.<br/>
радужное море медленно штормит, яркое вперемешку с черным, плакаты и флаги, крики и сирены и гудки.<br/>
мерлина задавят, черт возьми, он же как спичка.<br/>
и уже плевать.<br/>
"твою мать, пусти ты!" извивается мерлин из его хватки. "да руку пусти, вывернешь, герой!"<br/>
тогда артур тащит за ворот куртки, чуть только не сгребает его в охапку, чтобы вытащить из эпицентра, увести подальше, желательно вообще в переулок, где мерлин сплюнет кровью и согнется в три погибели.<br/>
"сам цел?" прохрипит он.<br/>
"вроде."<br/>
"твою мать. просто блеск. уилл будет в восторге."<br/>
"твой парень?"<br/>
"мой медбрат. классно губу раскроило, глянь?"<br/>
"да не сильно," соврет артур.<br/>
мерлин еще долго будет просто дышать и хрипеть, пытаясь успокоиться. жадно выпьет воды из фонтанчика, умоется и наберет гавейна. спросит у артура его имя и скажет спасибо.<br/>
"прости," только и скажет тот.<br/>
а мерлин лишь улыбнется с прежним лукавым прищуром, устало и болезненно поморщившись.<br/>
"увидимся на следующем прайде?"</p><p>пробежит год, снова наступит июнь, но мерлин не отыщет артура в море пикетчиков. не будет его и в знакомом переулке. никакого странного свидания.<br/>
на самом деле, артура узнает ланс по ставшей уже легендарной в узких кругах фотографии, именуемой "краш эмриса, или свобода на баррикадах". артур найдется где-то в хвосте, а на щеке у него будет красоваться радуга.<br/>
ланс замечательный друг. мерлин бы обязательно его расцеловал за возврат пропажи, не будь ланс трагично гетеросексуальным, а мерлин - безнадежно влюбленным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>